my little pony one shots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: so here are more one shots, except these will be for MLP FIM, I don't own Mlp btw. you can request btw so yeah hope you like :)
1. Deathday

listen to this while reading: watch?v=HbslCO_OPlc

There she lay, barely able to move from all the tubes, wires and pain that was in her. Her usually beautiful dark blue waves had become flat and brittle and held no life to them anymore. She sat in the room all alone with very little light coming from the windows.

A young adult woman with bright rainbow hair walked up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for a Harmony Royale," she said holding roses in her hand and a box in her pocket.

" What is your relation to the patient?" asked the nurse.

"I'm her girlfriend, " the young adult said, using a smile to hide her sadness.

"Do you have proof of that?" asked the nurse, not trying to sound rude but just following procedure.

"No, but you can ask-"

"I'm sorry no proof or family to vouch, no visitation." said the nurse with sorrow in her voice.

" I'll vouch for her," came a calm voice from behind. The rainbow haired adult turned around to see Luna and Celestia, Harmony's older sisters.

"This is my sisters girlfriend, she's with us." Said Luna to the nurse. The nurse told them where Harmony's room was and the three made their way silently down the halls.

Harmony was lying in her bed with her eyes closed, thinking of happier times, smiling on how things used to be. She thought of when her girlfriend made it into the nascar scene. She thought of they way her eyes sparkled when she got the email inviting her to race, the way she jumped around the apartment for almost a whole hour and how the neighboors complained about it for days on end. She smiled...

A creak came from the door as Luna, Celestia and a young woman walked in the room.

"Hi little sis, how are you feeling?" asked Celestia brushing her younger sisters bangs out of her face. The beautiful blue had faded to a dull colour and only reminded Celestia of how weak her sister was.

"Oh you know, happy as can be." Harmony smiled as she began to cough violently. Celestia gave her some water that was on her bedside table before giving her a kiss on the forehead. " Hi Luna, how is the art show coming?" Harmony asked her magician with a paintbrush sister.

"It's coming great, there's one piece you have to see when you get out of here," smiled Luna. Celestia and Luna knew she didn't have long, and so did Harmony, but none the less the three kept acting like everything was going to be okay.

"I can't wait, you're still giving my vip passes right, one for me and" cough " Dash?" Harmony said as she saw the young adult with rainbow locks emerge from behind her sister.

" Hiya princess, " said Dash hiding the roses behind her back.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at a race?" asked Harmony, confused but glad she would see her girlfriend one last time before...

"The seasons over, I won second place in the final race for ya'." Dash said making her way over to the bed, still hiding the flowers.

"Dashie, I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do it." Smiled Harmony as her now gray and barely alive eyes gazed into Dash's violet ones.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," said Dash starting to tear up. She used her sleeve to wipe away the few tears forming. Harmony sat up slightly and held Dash's hand in her own frail one. Her hand that used to compose piano music and always held an instrument was now barely able to hold the hand of the one she loved.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Harmony said concerned and very quickly before another coughing fit came on. Dash backed away slightly, she was barely able to recognize Harmony and didn't want to be near her if it caused her pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was never there. I should have never put racing before- I should have-"

"Stop that now." said Harmony sternly as she used her free hand to make Dash look her in the eyes. "This isn't your fault, I would've gotten sick whether you were racing or sleeping next to me, don't you dare blame yourself." She said. " It's painful enough sleeping in this bed all alone I don't need you blaming this on yourself." She sternly told Dash, not ever letting go of her lovers hand.

Then a coughing spell came on and Luna and Celestia who were giving the two their space rushed over.

"Harmony breathe, in and out slowly. Come on do it for us girlie." Said Celestia in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harmony waved at them as she leaned back on the bed, still slightly sitting so she could be near Dash.

"Harmony, I got you something" Dash said pulling out the dark blue roses and holding them out to Harmony.

"Dash are these-?" Harmony began to ask.

"Yeah, the same flowers you had in your room when we first made love," Smiled Dash through the tears she could no longer hold back.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Luna can you put them in a cup of water please?" Harmony asked her sister, admiring the flowers that now held the colour of her old deep blue hair.

"The only cup in here is yours, where do I get more?" asked Luna.

"Just use this one, please?" she asked her sister as she motioned to her cup. Luna did as her sister told, not reasoning that if another fit came on she wouldn't have water.

"Harmony, love I'm sorry we didn't get more time together." said Dash her face slightly red from the tears, She wiped her eyes never letting go of Harmony's hand. She wanted to be able to hold her until she breathed her last breath.

The beeps on the heart monitor began to slow with every minute, and Harmony knew it, Clestia knew, Luna knew, everyone knew but Dash. Tonight was the night Harmony would this earth and leave her girlfriend of 7 years...

"Dash, I need to tell you something." Harmony said softly.

" You know you can tell me anything, my little music box" smiled Dash debating on giving her the other gift she had brought with her.

"Listen to my heart monitor" Harmony said, and Dash listened for a minute hearing it slow with every minute.

"No, you can't- no no no Harmony, you can't leave. It's- It's not fair, It's not your time. You said we'd be together forever!" Dash began to cry. She held Harmony's hand to her face kissing her delicate fingers, trying to accept that this is the last time she would ever hold her again.

"Dash, I'm sorry but I hear the angels calling and they're singing without a pianist to play with them, " Harmony smiled though her small amount of tears. She had made peace with leaving this earth, but she hadn't made peace with leaving Dash.

"Harmony before you go on a quest to bring a piano to those who need it, I have something to give you" Dash said reaching into her pocket. She gripped the box with music notes engraved on it spelling out _Harmony _...

" Harmony Royale, I love you, you've made me happier than anyone ever could and I'd like to take your hand in marriage, if you would have me," Said Rainbow Dash, the fastest driver in Equestria-S-A.

"Yes, Dash I'm so glad you asked me now... here give me that notepad." Said Harmony softly to her fiancee. Dash reached over to the table and grabbed the notepad and a pen for Harmony. She signed her name in the open space, and then handed it back to Dash.

" I won't be here to sign the certificate, so use this as my signature please." She smiled as she began to hear choirs sing louder with each beep, with each painful breathe becoming shorter.

"Harmony, please don't go, I can't do this without you..." cried Dash clutching her hand, praying that he wouldn't take her tonight_. Give me one more night please, _ she prayed in her head. _ Give me one night to hold her, to tell her how much I missed her, to tell her how much I love her. _ Dash knew there were no words to describe her feelings for Harmony, but was hoping for one last chance to to try, to make up for all the time she was gone.

"Dash I'm sorry, It's too painful here in this room all alone at night with the only comfort being the morphine. I need to go be in peace..." She whispered.

" But you can't leave me all alone I need you here with me please, I'll find a way to fix this. I know Twilight can figure something out." She sobbed lightly.

"Dash," Harmony said as she cupped her lover's face " I need to go, and you'll always have me. We're getting married, did you forget that? Once we're married I can't leave you alone, as your wife I need to nag you all day long" She smiled through her own tears.

"You need to be here to nag me, please don't leave me you're not just my girlfriend you're... you're my princess. You're my princess Harmony." Dash sobbed clutching onto Harmony's hand as Harmony clutched onto her final few minutes.

"And you're my prince charming. You saved me from the evil dragon in the tower, and now you need to let me go..." Harmony cried, bringing her face closer to Dash's.

"Please..." Dash begged one more time, not only to Harmony but to the God or Gods above to give her one more chance to make up for all the time lost.

"I love you Prince Rainbow, " Harmony smiled as she kissed her prince one last time before she was flown into the clouds...

" I love you too, my beautiful Princess Harmony." Dash said as Harmony smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.

Dash looked over at the roses she brought her wife, her queen, her sunshine on a cloudy day and smiled. She took one out of the cup and tucked it behind Harmony's ear, kissed her forehead and smiled. She was at peace. She wasn't in pain anymore and Dash wasn't alone.

Celestia, Luna and Dash stayed for a while longer, talking and smiling about the good times. The times when Harmony and Dash first met, when they first kissed, when they first made love and when they got engaged... and even though Dash couldn't see her wife she knew that she was there smiling with them, free from pain and from all her suffering and a free spirit high in the clouds...

I'm sorry if i made you cry, i actually cried writing this, i cried multiple times. Never has that happened to me. Reviews would be appreciated if you're not too teary eyed to type.

I only own Harmony, Lauren faust and hasbro own everyone else.


	2. Mina and Sombra

"Mina, mina slow down you don't want to get hurt" A black unicorn called galloping behind a blue pegasus.

"Sombra I'll be fine," she called back still running ahead of Sombra.

The two ponies were galloping in large open field near an earthpony settlement, the same earth pony settlement where Mina,the blue pegasus, and her sister Cadence lived. Though both Mina and Cadence are pegasi they lived with the ponies that took them in after abandonement.

"It's so beautiful out here" Mina sighed as she stopped running and took in the scenery. She took a deep breath and smiled, she didn't get out often due to being very frail and unable to keep up with many other ponies. The only reason Sombra was running behind her was she got a headstart on him.

"Yeah it is" Sombra smiled looking at Mina, yes the scenary waas beautiful but nothing could ever compare to her beauty ever. Her eyes were like crystal clear pools of happiness and wonder of the world she had experienced so little of. She had hair like her sister with curls on the end and many gradients of blues and greens.

"Thank you, " Said Mina pulling Sombra from his day dream like state.

"For what?" he asked taking a step closer to the blue pegasus.

"For spending time with me here, for takipng me out to explore the world i've been deprived of seeing, and for being my closest friend." Mina said smiling at her black unicorn friend. _Friend is that all I am to her _thought Sombra, deflated by that one word.

"Your welcome, i love spending time with you," He said slightly nuzzling her mane. Mina blushed and took a small step closer to ponies didn't like sombra, he was an all black unicorn with a red horn that at some angles looked slightly curved, and that scared many ponies.

"Sombra, why do you like spending time with me?" Mina asked leaning on Sombra slightly.

"Why? I never really though of that. You're nice, sweet, pretty and i don't know just a nice person all around" Sombra said, which was true he never really though of whhy he liked her as more than a friend and why he liked being around her. " Myabe it's because you make a better person?" Sombra asked himself out loud.

"Is that all?" Mina asked. Sombra didn't know it but Mina really liked him, he was the only Stallion she was ever around after all. But that wasn't the only reason she like him, no not by far, she liked his smile, his laugh, how sweet he was and he was very handsome to her.

"Yeah I guess so why?" Sombra asked Mina hoping to hear a certain type of confession.

"Well I um.. it's nothing" Mina said as she quickly looked down blushing.

"Mina.." sombra said turning her head to face him. His deep green eyes looked into her blue as he sternly sai " tell me what you were going to say."

"No but it's embarassing..." Mina said mezmorized by Sombra's beautiful eyes.

"Mina Cherree , you know you can tell me anything. now tell me what you were going to say." Sombra said.

"Fine, i like you alot," she said trailing off that last bit.

"That's it? that's what was so embarassing?" Sombra said slightly shocked.

"Shut up, it's really hard to tell someone something like that." Mina said fuming a bit.

"Mina why do you think i like spending so much time with you? It's because i love you ." Sombra said nuzzling the top of her head.

Mina was surprised to think a handsome stallion and a unicorn at that would like a pegagsus with such overly long and thin wings,she couldn't even fly. But even as shocked as she was she was happy to have Sombra as her special somepony. Mina moved her head under Sombras as the two of them stood there nuzzling each other on that beautiful scenery.


	3. CMC meeting

"Now why do you want me at this cmc meeting dear?" Wave Runner asked.

" Well you didn't get your cutie mark until you were thirteen right?" asked the voice of Sweetie Belle, Wave Runner's girlfriend.

"So you want me to explain that there's no rush to get your cutie mark?" asked Wave Runner, better known as Runner.

"No of course not, we want ours now, tell us how you got yours!" smiled Sweetie Belle up at him.

"Sweetie, that's kinda hard because mine deals with being a prince, and a sea dragon, and a really good depths diver. That's not really something every pony can do." Runner said bending his neck and head down to her level.

Wave Runner was a very tall pony, but that's because he was part sea dragon but he was by no means taller than his brother Wave Crasher. His tail was like that of a dolphins with some spikes trailing down it until the fin part. He was a deep dark blue and had a mane of an even deeper shade that was parted by his spikes and horn.

"Well you can still tell us the story, it may give us some inspiration for new ideas for our cuties marks," Sweetie said smiling at her boyfriend. Wave runner smiled knowing he was the luckiest guy in the world to be dating such a wonderful filly.

"Ok if you say so" Wave Runner said as he lifted his head back up, as much as he loved sweetie belle he loved when he didn't have a crick in his neck. The two walked in silence for a little while before wave runner said, " So tell me about your fellow cutie mark crusaders."

"Well first there's AppleBloom, she's AppleJack's younger sister. She's really nice and loves to help out, we're in the same class. " said Sweetie trying to recall any other important information.

"She seems nice, I'm guessing she's hard working like her sibling?" asked Wave runner.

"yeah and then there's Scootaloo she thinks Rainbow Dash is the coolest and love to ride her scooter all around Ponyville." sweetie Belle said.

"Wait is she an orange pegasus with a short magenta-purple mane?" asked Runner.

"Yeah thats' her!" Exclaimed Sweetie Belle quite loudly.

"Oh I've see her around, she's reallly good" said Runner regaining his hearing slowly.

"I can't wait for you to meet them today Wave Runner." said Sweetie belle rubbing her head on Runner's leg. Runner blushed slightly and nuzzled her on the top of her head.

He has never been embarrased of dating a filly quite younger than him, it was the royal way after all, he just wasn't used to PDA just yet. Well he was used to seeing it just not displaying it or being a part of it. His parents showed PDA all the time, even in the throne room, and once he caught some of the creation of his younger sister Water Dancer.

Water Dancer was a small filly, and a very small mare too. But that only helped her with dancing on water , which was a beautiful sight to see. Water Dancer was a very nice filly and a very pretty princess, and only princess, in the sea pony family at least.

"We're here." said Sweetie Belle pulling wave runner from his thoughts. "Ready to go inside?" she asked motioning to the tree house, with a ramp of ccourse so unicorns and earth ponies could get in it.

"Yep, let's go" Runner said follwing behind Sweetie.

The couple walked into the club house and saw two fillies sitting on the other side talking about something unaudiable. Wave runner walked slowly and nervously to the other side of the room. _what will her friends think of me? I'm so much older thay may convince her to dump me, no she wouldn't do that if she really loves me._

"Hey Sweetie Belle, whos this Stallion?" asked the pony Runner's guessing to be Scootaloo said.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Wave Runner I brought him here to help us find our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said beaming with pride.

"Hello" Runner said.

"He doesn't talk much does" he said AppleBloom a filly with a heavy southern accent, yep definately AJ's sister.

"He's a prince so he's kinda quiet since that's how he was raised." said Sweetie.

"You're a prince?!" AppleBloom and Scootaloo yelled in union.

"Yes I am, though my brother Wave Crasher is next in line for the throne." Runner said.

"But you're still a prince that's so cool!" Apple Bloom eclaimed.

"Yes I am" Wave Runner said simply.

"Well lets get this meeting started aready." said Scootaloo, well Wave runner thought it sounded more like complaining but he did agree. Afterall the sooner the meeting is over the sooner he and Sweetie Belle can go back to just each other's company.

The meeting went by fairly quick with the only bump being the girls wanting to go swimming to which Wave Runner said

"Nope even though i can dive really deep really fast I prefer not to worry about 3 fillies drowning in my presence"

When the meeting was all said and done Wave Runner said he'd walk Sweetie Belle home.

"So what did you think of the girls?" Sweetie asked Runner.

"They were nice both seemed very different but all of you seemed really close" he said.

"Ok well here we are, thank you for going to the meeting" Sweetie Belle said giving Runner a kiss on the cheek before trotting inside. Before leaving Runner smiled to himself and though _I'm so glad to call her mine. _

**Ok so i n=know not my best but i kind of lost intrest half way through and then lost the whole story, sorry. i don't own mlp or any of the characters minus Wave Runner, Wave Crasher, and Water dancer. **

**And be on the lookout for my horror story soon. soon= about 2 - 3 weeks**


End file.
